Down With Love
by briagabrielle
Summary: Ginny Weasley's just a 16 year old, who is heartbroken when Terry Boot breaks up with her the week before Valentine's Day. Now the week of, she goes against the holiday until she finds love in an unexpected place. Harry-Ginny-Colin! COMPLETE! VERY Fluffy!
1. Monday

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters. I would LOVE to, but I don't. They belong to JK and only JK. I just own the plot and any possible made up characters, though any names and terms belong to her.

* * *

"Wake up, Ginny!" called Hermione, ripping open her velvet curtains.

Ginny groaned and rolled over. Hermione sighed, exasperated, and pulled the covers down to find Ginny curled up in the fetal position. "You know what this week is!" Hermione smiled.

"I do."

"So, wake up!"

"I won't!"

"Ginny…"

Ginny bolted upright and her eyes met Hermione's. Hermione could see the sadness filling Ginny's eyes. "Look, Terry and I just broke up last week. I am not ready for this, nor do I really care that it's the week of Valentine's Day. Now, may I please go back to bed and get on with my miserable life?"

The Terry she was referring to was Terry Boot, a 7th year Ravenclaw. Hermione observed Ginny. She looked sickly. Her skin was unnaturally pale; you could only just make out her freckles on her tear-stained cheeks. Her large chocolate eyes were puffy and pink. Her short red hair was messily put in a ponytail. She was wearing a tank top with Strawberry Shortcake on it (she was a sucker for Muggle cartoons) and black flannel pajama bottoms with strawberries splashed all over them.

She had changed a lot since she had met Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets. Though that was four years ago, she was now 16 and…matured…to say the very least. Many people were beginning to notice that there was more to her then being Ron's baby sister, but she wanted romance, love. Although, even in the state she was in she was beautiful.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, curiously, leaning forward, brushing a strand of red hair out of her face.

Hermione looked at Ginny. "I'm sorry, but as your brother's girlfriend I must get you up. Besides, we have lessons today and _you_ have double potions first thing."

Ginny fell back on her bed. "This day is getting better by the moment."

"Don't worry. I'll get Lavender in here to do your make-up and you will have Terry crawling back in a millisecond."

Ginny smiled, softly. "Thanks, but you don't need to."

There was a gentle knock on the door and Hermione shook her head as she stood. "Who is it?"

"Harry and Ron," came Harry's voice. "Is everyone decent?"

Hermione glanced at Ginny who gave a slight nod.

"All right!" she called.

Ron opened the door and entered first. Harry followed and quickly closed the door. Ron gave Hermione a ginger peck on the cheek. Harry collapsed on Ginny's bed next to her. "Are you all right?"

Ginny sighed. She and Harry had become really good friends after his fourth year. They wrote each other back and forth all summer, and Harry (who had recently moved with Sirius seeing as his name was cleared) had included her to come around when he invited Ron and Hermione.

Truth be spoken, Harry found comfort in talking to Ginny. Pressure was coming from all directions seeing as Voldemort had returned to power. Everyone was waiting for his attack on society although he had been quiet for a while. Not to mention the endless taunting from Malfoy was just that: endless.

He was mostly jealous because Harry was going to join Puddlemere United while studying to become an Auror when he graduated this spring. Also, since Hermione and Ron decided to "test their limits" Harry had kind of been feeling like a third wheel. Ginny was just the person he needed. Very interesting and extremely bright, though not always flaunting it the way Hermione sometimes did, Ginny was an excellent conversationalist. She was well rounded. From Quidditch to girl stuff, she knew all about it.

She glanced at Harry. "I'll be okay."

Harry nodded, understandingly.

Ginny stood and stretched. "I'm taking a shower. I'll see you."

"Bye, Ginny," they chorused in unison.

She grabbed her robes and slipped out of her dormitory. She walked down the stairs, waving to a few people, and slid out of the common room. She had been made a prefect and her family was extremely proud to say the very least.

Hermione was Head Girl and Harry Head Boy, not that that surprised anyone. What did surprise everyone was that Harry started concentrating more on his grades than defeating Voldemort again. Ginny knew he was trying to make his parents proud, though she missed his adventurous side.

She had made her way to the prefect's bathroom and was relieved that the door was unlocked. She turned on the water and bubbles and waited for it to fill up as she took in the scent of vanilla. She slid in and sighed.

She had immediately put her crush on Harry on hold when Terry had struck up a conversation with her. She couldn't lie, though. She was extremely happy when Harry came barging into the Common Room late one night to find Ginny sitting in the front of the dying fire, a sugar quill in her mouth, checking her Astronomy homework. He collapsed next to her and broke down. He confessed everything to her, from his fears to his madness over Cho. She had held him in her arms whispering comforting words to him. They had fallen asleep in the common room that night just like that.

She smiled, softly as she sank lower into the water. She had no idea why she had just remembered that. She was jolted from her thoughts by the sudden, loud banging on the door.

"Weasley! I know that's you! Hurry up!" came Colin Creevy's voice.

"Colin! You're not a prefect!"

"So?"

Ginny sighed, not hiding her frustration. "Are you following me again?"

"Why would I do that?"

Ginny had pulled on her clothes and muttered a drying spell for her hair. She whipped open the door, brushing her hair. "Because you have been for the past two years!"

Colin pushed passed her. "It's all your fault anyway!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. Colin had been acting like that since their fourth year. He had grown sick of his photography and of Harry. He began writing lovesick poetry and practically stalking Ginny, though he denied it whenever she was around.

She walked to the Great Hall alone. When she walked in, she was ready to scream. There were hearts everywhere. Pink confetti fell from the ceiling, but there must've been an enchantment since it was dissolving before it reached the tables. It was a revolting memory of when Lockhart was teaching.

Hermione stood proudly surveying the hall. "Perfect!"

Harry was slumped next to her. Harry had really grown up; the realization was sudden to Ginny. She leaned against the back wall, observing him. He was extremely tall; 6'1 to be exact as opposed to Ginny who was only 5'4. He had stunning, green eyes that shined like radiant emeralds. His messy, raven-colored hair was still all over the place, but Ginny found it charming. It had kind of become his trademark. He still had the round glasses, but he had grown into them. He was slightly muscular, seeing as he was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was thin, but not to thin.

_Absolutely perfect_, Ginny thought. She jerked her mind back to that last sentence.

"'_Absolutely perfect?_' What the hell are you thinking, Weasley?" she whispered to herself.

"Ginny!" a voice called, interrupting her mental argument. She looked up to see Harry walking towards her. She smiled lightly. "Hullo, Harry."

He bent down to give her a friendly embrace. "I am so sorry," he whispered in her ear. "But you know Hermione. Once she gets an idea and Dumbledore gives his okay she won't stop until it takes your breath away."

"It'll take your breath away all right," Ginny muttered.

Harry grinned. "I didn't hear that."

"Hear what?" Ginny smiled.

"Exactly, my friend, exactly. So, how's DADA treating you?" Harry asked, a smile on his face, as they sat down across from each other at the Gryffindor table.

Ginny shook her head and smiled. "You know Fred. So naturally, everyone loves him. They think he's the funniest thing in the world."

"Are you saying he's not?"

"Not at all. I believe he's extremely funny, but rather…protective."

"Aw, but you're his baby sister." Harry laughed.

"I know, but I want to be seen as an individual, not just Fred, George, Percy, Ron, Bill, and Charlie's younger sister. I know it's mostly because they've gone on to do great things. Fred works here until George's joke shop really gets into the swing of things, though, that's been a huge hit at Hogsmeade. Percy's most likely to become the next Minister of Magic, Bill and Charlie, enough said there, and Ron, dating the Head Girl, winning the House Cup last year for Gryffindor, and the best Keeper in Hogwarts history, aside from Oliver of course."

Harry smiled. He knew Ginny had been a tad smitten with Oliver Wood when he was at Hogwarts. "You'll be better then them, Gin."

"Really? How do you figure?"

"Simple. You're special." Then he hurriedly added, "What, with being the only girl and all."

Before Ginny could reply, Terry walked in, surrounded by a group of Hufflepuff girls. He was bragging, something he'd become good at lately. Following them was Neville and Susan Bones, who were hand in hand.

"All right?" Harry asked, watching Ginny's eyes follow Terry.

Ginny nodded. "All right."

"Good."

"Hey, Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you boycott a holiday?"

"What?"

"If I wanted to, could I boycott Valentine's Day?"

"You could. I seriously doubt you could get everyone behind you. Your own brothers are so deep in love, what with Ron and Hermione and Fred and Angelina Johnson."

"They wouldn't support my decision then?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Would you?"

Harry looked up from his toast. "What?"

Ginny's brown eyes met Harry's green ones. "Would you support me, Harry?"

Harry paused a moment. "Yes, Ginny, I would."

* * *

Ginny smiled. She had never had a reason to love Potions…until now. Severus Snape still taught them, but she still couldn't have been happier. He made it clear that he would not see anything having to do with Valentine's Day while they were in the dungeon.

"Now, I understand that some of you may love this week, but I'm warning you now, I'm not putting up with any of this romantic nonsense. I see anything of the sort; I will give you detention. I don't even believe this is a real holiday coming up and since it's only Monday and Valentine's Day isn't until Friday I'll be extremely angry if you celebrate it now. It's just a regular day that Muggle card companies made up and we thought it'd be a nice change if we started to celebrate it as well."

"It's a holiday created to make those of us without a boyfriend or girlfriend feel horrible! Like it's a necessity to have one!" complained Julianna Bulstrode, Millicent's younger sister.

Snape nodded. "So, do we have an understanding?"

Those who didn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend didn't hide their thankfulness as they loudly said, "Yes."

Everyone who did, however, nodded reluctantly.

"Good. Now, on with today's lesson. I have put you into groups of two and you will make a Polyjuice Potion."

He went on explaining how complex it would be and how it may be one of the last potions they made.

Ginny knew how to make it, courtesy of Harry and crew, so she sat dazing off into space thinking about how to begin boycotting Valentine's Day. Starting after lunch she could start wearing dark make-up and dark clothes when she wasn't wearing her uniform.

"Weasley! Pay attention!" barked Snape.

Ginny jerked her eyes onto her Professor. "Sorry, sir."

"Five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention. Now, I suppose you didn't hear your partner, then?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, sir."

"Mr. Creevy."

Ginny held back the need to groan as Colin plopped down next to her. Snape finished calling off names and said, "Get to work."

Ginny sighed. "All right, Colin. Let's go."

"Go where to do what?"

Ginny murmured, "You are so lucky we're in Snape's class and that I'm a prefect."

"Why what would you do?"

"I would smack you so hard right now."

Colin smirked. "So, Ginny. Do tell me what is with your obsession with Muggle singers? Not very talented ones at that either."

Ginny glanced at him as she opened a jar of knotgrass. "What are you talking about?"

"And your admiration for that Muggle actress Reese Witherspoon."

"You are a Muggle-born Colin! Stop referring to everyone like that!"

"You even cut your hair like hers after you saw Sweet Home Alabama, which you have."

Ginny glared at him. "How do you know that?"

Colin shrugged. "I did some research."

"Why?"

Colin shrugged again. "Can't tell you that, Ginny."

They were silent for the rest of the class. There were about five minutes left when Ginny sighed. "Why are you stalking me?"

"I'm not!"

Ginny hesitated for a few moments.

"You are dismissed," Snape said.

They all gathered their things and Colin whispered, "I did some research because I'm in love with you, Ginny Weasley."

She stopped abruptly and stared at him, her mouth hanging open. He nodded slightly and picked up his stuff. "See you, Ginny."

He was gone. Ginny finished getting her things together and left for Transfiguration. She ran into Harry and grabbed his arm. His face broke into a smile. "Ginny! Hi! What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you during lunch."

Harry nodded and continued walking to History of Magic.

Ginny made her way to Transfiguration, which was her best class. She was pleased to see that they were finally turning their tables into cats. Ginny had been looking forward to this since Professor McGonagall turned her own desk into a pig at the beginning of their first year. She had easily changed her desk into a cat and back. She was busy changing them back and forth when Dumbledore came in.

"Can I borrow whatever students are done Professor? Mr. Ollivander is here to observe something with everyone's wands."

"Mr. Creevy, Ms. Weasley, and Ms. Bulstrode. You may go."

The three of them looked at each other and followed Dumbledore into his office. Mr. Ollivander was sitting in the chair next to Dumbledore's desk.

"What's going on, Professor?" Ginny asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "Not to worry, Ms. Weasley. We're just going through our sixth and seventh years' wands to make sure they are operating correctly."

As he was explaining, Harry and Hermione slipped in.

"All right, Ms. Weasley, you first," said Mr. Ollivander, holding out his hand.

She handed him her wand and he had a small smile as he observed her wand. "Curious, I'm surprised I didn't pick up on this."

Ginny leaned forward. "Pick up on what, sir?"

"You got this wand this year as congratulations for becoming a prefect, correct?"

Ginny nodded slowly as Dumbledore walked over. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Doesn't this look familiar?"

"Bless my soul. It looks just like--"

"Indeed."

"What?" Ginny asked, loudly.

"Mahogany, pliable, somewhat powerful, ten inches..." Mr. Ollivander started.

Harry's mouth dropped. "Can I see?"

Mr. Ollivander seemed startled. "Mr. Potter, you remember?"

"Yes, I remember!"

"Remember what?" cried Julianna, Colin, and Ginny.

Dumbledore placed his hand on Ginny's shoulder. He began to say something, but Mr. Ollivander cut her off. "Don't tell her here, Albus. Only you should be in the room, and possibly Mr. Potter. However Ms. Weasley, what's your best subject?"

Mr. Ollivander seemed to have a new admiration in his voice when he was speaking to her.

"Erm, Transfiguration."

Harry's eyes got slightly wider. "Bloody hell!" he whispered in awe.

Dumbledore nodded. "Makes sense. Mr. Creevy, do me a favor and tell Professor McGonagall that Ms. Weasley won't be coming back to class and bring her stuff up."

Colin nodded and began down the stairs. Mr. Ollivander muttered a spell and water sprayed out of Ginny's wand and into a plant Dumbledore had in the corner.

"That needed watering." Dumbledore laughed.

Mr. Ollivander nodded. "Ms. Bulstrode, you next."

Ginny took her wand and sat down in a plush armchair, brushing a strand of her short red hair out of her face and Colin came back up carrying a large set of books.

"Hmm. Willow and phoenix feather, 13 inches, swishy. Excellent wand. Reminds me of my own I must say," Mr. Ollivander was saying.

Julianna beamed as Mr. Ollivander had long roses shoot out of the end.

"You may go back to class, Ms. Bulstrode."

He did the same to Colin and so on throughout the entire morning. Then, finally, Mr. Ollivander, Dumbledore, Harry, and Ginny sat down to discuss Ginny's wand.

"All right. Now what's the big deal about my wand?"

"It's the exact same wand as my dad's!" Harry said.

"What?"

"Not an exact match, Harry. James's was eleven inches correct?" Dumbledore said.

Mr. Ollivander nodded. "You are a very lucky girl, Ginny. James did amazing things. One of the most powerful wands I've ever seen."

Ginny's jaw dropped. Harry grabbed her hand, excitedly. She couldn't help notice that her shock was being beat out by her happiness that Harry was holding her hand.

"Well, I must get back to my shop…" Mr. Ollivander said.

"You two may eat lunch up here, since you missed some of it, but I myself must get down there," Dumbledore explained. He conjured up various sandwiches and iced tea.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded and left.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked, picking up a tunafish sandwich.

"Have you talked to Colin lately?"

"Creevy?"

"How many Colins do you know?"

"Point taken. However, no I haven't. Why do you ask?"

Ginny shook her head. "He told me something during Potions."

Ginny went into the story, from how he mentioned her haircut to the last few moments of class. "So then he said, "Because I love you Ginny Weasley," and then left!"

Harry's eyes widened. "He said he loves you?"

Ginny nodded.

"Wow, loved on the holiday you cannot stand. The irony is overpowering."

Ginny giggled. There was some other emotion in Harry's eyes that she couldn't make out. She wasn't sure why it annoyed her so much that she couldn't. She put on her dark make-up and Harry nodded approvingly when she showed him the finished result.

"Chances are Ron and Fred are freaking out."

"Well, we're both missing, so they know you're in good hands," Harry said.

Ginny laughed. "I mean, they're freaking out because we're both missing."

"Ooh. I'm dense."

"I know. I love you anyway Harry."

He stuck out his tongue and she smiled. Harry looked up at the giant grandfather clock in Dumbledore's office. "We should get to our afternoon classes. How many do you have?"

"Only two. History of Magic and DADA."

Harry grinned. "I only have Charms left."

"Lucky."

"I know."

"Stuck up, aren't we, Potter?"

"Don't make me bring back horrendous memories, Weasley."

"What memories?"

"Which Valentine should I start with? _'His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad'_ or _'Hey be my sexy Valentine and I'll give you a sweet treat_'?"

"Okay! The first one was before I knew you and the second one was on a bet!"

"You never told me what the sweet treat would be." Harry laughed.

Ginny glared at him. "I'm warning you, Potter. One more word…"

Harry laughed and began trotting down the stairs. He turned around when he was about to vanish from her sight, blew her a kiss, and said, "Goodbye, my fair-skinned girl! Farewell!"

"Curse you, Potter!" Ginny yelled, running down the stairs. By the time she got there, though, he was gone.

* * *

Ginny sat at dinner yawning. She had nearly fallen asleep in Professor Binns class, but unluckily she had Fred for class before that so she didn't get to laugh before dinner.

"Tired?" Ron asked, as he spooned potatoes on his plate.

"Just a bit," Ginny said, sarcastically.

Hermione smiled. "Glad to see you're not all caught up in the past."

She nodded in Terry's direction. Terry was watching Ginny; obviously wishing he was around someone who would want to hear him brag, someone to use to make Ginny angry. She turned her back to him and nodded. "Your little Ginny's finally grown up."

"I was afraid of that," Ron muttered.

Just then Harry came in and plopped down next to Ginny.

"Where have you been Harry?" asked Seamus Finnigan.

"Library," he said, picking up some chicken.

"What for?" Ginny asked.

"I was looking for Famous Fire Eaters for History of Magic, but I couldn't find it."

"I see..." Seamus started. "I'm not going to get used to the Harry Potter that actually studies."

Ginny leaned back from her plate.

"Come on, Ginny, you know you want some lemon meringue pie." Seamus smiled.

Ginny grinned and allowed Seamus to drop a slice on her plate. "You are going to be the end of me, Seamus."

"I know."

She finished the slice and stood. "I have an essay I have to do."

"In what?" Hermione asked.

"Muggle Studies," Ginny muttered.

She walked to the common room. She jogged up the stairs to get her book. She was in mid-essay when everyone began to filter back in the common room for bed.

She must've fallen asleep because she felt someone nudging her. She looked up in Harry's green eyes and yawned. "What are you doing here?"

"I was talking to Dumbledore. Hermione's still in there, though."

Ginny sat up and shoved her hair out of her face. She shuffled her papers and yawned. "What time is it?"

"A little after midnight. Come on, Ginny, go to bed."

"I have to finish this though."

"Ginny, no. You need your sleep."

Ginny leaned back in her chair and yawned again. "But I need to…"

Harry shook his head. "Don't make me treat you like you're a little girl."

"Look at this, Harry! I'm not even half done with my Arithmancy homework."

"Just remember. You made me do this, Ginny." Harry sighed. He bent down and lifted her up out of the chair.

"Ahh! Harry, what are you doing?" Ginny and Hermione (who had just walked in) asked.

"Putting Ginny to bed."

Hermione nodded. "Come on."

Ginny had wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and had her head against his chest, sleeping again. Harry couldn't help but smile as Hermione led Harry to Ginny's room.

"Here we are," Hermione muttered, pulling open Ginny's scarlet curtains.

Harry placed Ginny on her bed and unlocked her arms from around his neck. He brushed her hair out of her face and lightly kissed her forehead. "I meant what I said when I left Dumbledore's office. I hope you will be mine," he whispered, so low that Hermione didn't hear it.

He stood and started to leave when Hermione stopped him. "When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell who what?"

"Harry, I know you, stop playing stupid. You have been in love with her for the past two years. You need to tell her."

"Colin told her he loved her."

Ginny stirred and Hermione ushered him out of the room. She lightly closed the door and leaned against it. "What?"

Harry nodded. "Ginny told me that Colin told her that he loved her."

"Goodness…what about Seamus?"

"He knows. He loves Ginny like she's his little sister, mostly because she helps him with Quidditch whenever I'm busy. Besides, he's with Mandy Brocklehurst and it was Ginny who introduced them while she was with Terry."

"When are you telling Ron?"

"Honestly. I'm afraid to tell Ron." Harry laughed.

Hermione smiled. "You have to tell him sometime."

Harry sighed deeply. "I know, I think I'm going to bed."

Hermione hugged him. "It'll be all right Harry. Goodnight."

"G'night 'Mione. Thanks for not telling Ron."

Hermione nodded as Harry trotted down the steps. "Anytime Harry. Anytime."

* * *

**A/N:** Just a few notes. That wand thing with James and Ginny. I needed SOMETHING to get the vibe off V-Day. I know, it was stupid. But, from now on it'll be pure fluff, I promise! 


	2. Tuesday

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters. I would _love_ to, but I don't. They belong to JK and only JK. I just own the plot and any possible made up character, though any names and terms belong to her.

* * *

Ginny yawned. She kept her eyes close hoping that when she opened them that she'd still be in Harry's arms. She opened her eyes quickly. _Stop thinking like that Weasley! He's your friend._

_Why can't he be both?_

_Shut _up_, stupid subconscious._

Ginny sat up and looked out the window. It was snowing rapidly. She took a shower, got dressed, and slipped into the Great Hall. She plopped down next to Seamus, who handed her a plate. "Where were you?"

"When?"

"We had Quidditch practice. Harry was exhausted, so he didn't really care, but you're an awesome Beater, Ginny," Seamus said helping himself to more fried eggs.

Ginny snorted, as she piled sausages onto her plate. "_Right._ I am such an _amazing_ Beater."

"You are," muttered Harry, drinking a glass of apple juice.

Ginny smiled and shook her head.

Ron slid down across from Ginny. "What do you have first thing?"

"Divination."

"Did you finish that chart?"

Ginny paused. "I dunno..."

Harry nodded. "You did."

"Really?"

Harry nodded again. "I remember. The only thing you didn't finish was Arithmancy. That's when I woke you up."

Ginny thought for a moment. "That's right."

"So, you guys never told me something," Seamus started, grinning slyly at Harry.

Harry started shaking his head frantically. Ginny looked, confused, between the two of them and said, "Told you what Seamus?"

"Erm...who our next Quidditch match is against."

Ginny shook her head. "Ravenclaw. Harry, you better find the Snitch before Terry! I'll never live it down."

Harry grinned. "No worries."

Ginny smiled. "I should get my stuff. See you at lunch."

Once Ginny was out of earshot, Seamus snorted. "You live by that motto, Potter?"

"Remind me why I tell you anything, Finnigan."

"I stumbled across one of the ripped up letters you didn't send her and I pieced it all together. I'm not stupid."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Seamus cut him off. "Don't start."

Harry grinned. "I should be getting my things as well."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Harry winked and walked up to the common room. He entered to see Ginny hunched over a table, working intently. Harry pulled up a chair and say next to her. "What are you doing, Gin?"

Ginny started, not expecting him to say anything and glared at him, but couldn't help but melt at his face. She loved the way that he was the only person to call her Gin. "Finishing Arithmancy homework."

Harry shook his head. "Can't miss one assignment, can you?"

"Funny thing coming from you. You haven't missed an assignment since your fourth year, if I'm not mistaken."

"You're not supposed to use that against me!"

Ginny smiled devilishly. Harry picked up a book from Ginny's stack.

"The Big Book of Advanced Transfiguration," he read. "Bewitch your friends and enemies with this easy to follow guide of extremely advanced transfiguration."

Ginny smiled softly and he opened the book. "Merlin! I can barely understand this!"

"I have a gift," Ginny said not taking her eyes off of her paper.

"You have something," Harry muttered.

Ginny grinned as Hermione and Ron came into the common room. Ron eyed them suspiciously. "What's going on?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "_Damn!_ Ron! You just interrupted us! We were having wild animal sex _all_ over the common room!"

Hermione burst into a fit of giggles and Harry snickered as Ron narrowed his eyes. "Don't joke, Ginny."

"Joke, joke, joke." Ginny grinned.

Ron sighed, angrily. "You play too much!"

"And to think, we share a common gene pool."

"Yes, that scares me."

Hermione and Harry exchanged looks. Ron and Ginny argued night and day, like cats and dogs, but everyone who knew them well, knew that they cared for each other's well being more then anything else while they were at Hogwarts.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well Ginny, I'm sorry, but we need to grab your "partner" for, ah, experimentation. You understand." Hermione winked.

Ginny giggled. "Knock yourself out. Farewell, my love! Save some for me!"

She winked and Harry laughed around his extreme blush. He was too busy thinking about the fact that she had just called him her "love" to retort with a smart-aleck comment. Hermione realized this and dragged him out of the room.

"See you later, Ginny!" she called over her shoulder.

Ginny waved and began to gather her books together. She had become used to carrying more then everyone thought she could handle. She yawned as she made her way to her class. "Nooo. I cannot get tired. Not now."

She entered the classroom and groaned. It was hot and stuffy like always, but it felt like she couldn't breathe. She collapsed on a pouf. She didn't like Divination to begin with, but she had a great laugh, watching her classmates believe the rubbish Professor Trelawny "predicted."

"Good morning, class," said a voice from behind them.

Ginny turned rather slowly to face Professor Trelawny. She sighed a sigh of relief when she found out that they were merely taking notes. She hunched over the table, writing intently. She must've fallen asleep because she heard Professor Trelawny calling her name and Colin was poking her softly. She looked up and yawned. She wiped the side of her face with her hand, concentrating on rubbing her eye before resting her head in the palm of her hand. "Hmm?"

"You fell asleep, dear," Professor Trelawny said.

"Isn't it miraculous?" Ginny smiled.

"I sense stress."

"It doesn't take a genius to realize that Ginny is the most stressed student out of all of us," Colin muttered.

Ginny smiled a thank you and he nodded. The rest of the class was basically just that. Ginny kept nodding off and Colin would have to bump her with his elbow.

As they were leaving Ginny caught up with Colin. They were making their way through the crowded corridors and Ginny said, "Thanks, Colin."

"Anytime, but Ginny, why don't you try going to bed at a normal hour?"

Ginny waved to Harry, who was glancing between Ginny and Colin suspiciously (only Ginny didn't pick up on it), and said, "Because...I don't know Colin. I just want to do something with my life when I'm out of here."

"Yeah, but you won't get anywhere if you keep falling asleep in class."

They stopped in front of Ginny's Muggle Studies class and she smiled softly. "Thank you for caring, Colin."

She disappeared into the classroom and Colin sighed, before murmuring, "I love you. Why _wouldn't_ I care?"

Harry sucked in his breath as Colin made his way to Ancient Runes. _So it's true, _Harry thought as he made his way to Astronomy.

* * *

Hermione collapsed next to Ron at lunch. Ron glanced at her. She was flustered and out of breath.

"Where've you been?"

"McGonagall's class," Hermione replied shortly, spooning stew into a bowl.

"We've been out of there for ten minutes. What were you doing there?"

"Talking to her about Friday night."

"What's Friday night?"

"You'll find out tomorrow morning at breakfast."

Just then Harry walked in and sat down next to Ginny, who was reading a Muggle fiction book.

"What's wrong?" Ginny and Hermione asked in unison, once they saw his face.

He looked at Ginny and shook his head. "Nothing."

He looked up at Hermione and gave her a look that clearly said, "I'll tell you later."

"Hey, what do we have this afternoon?" Ron asked picking another piece of garlic bread.

"Herbology and Divination," Harry replied.

"Well, I have Herbology and Arithmancy." Hermione sighed.

"What about you, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Just Herbology," she answered, distracted.

"Nice," Ron said.

"Mmm." She nodded, slowly before standing.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"For a quick walk around the grounds."

"Be careful," Ron called.

Ginny looked at him. "There's three feet of snow outside. I don't think I'm going to get that hurt as long as I avoid Whomping Willow and Hagrid's Hut."

Harry and Hermione snickered. Hermione said, "Go, Ginny, before you make Ron explode. Have fun."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you, Hermione."

Hermione looked at Harry and whispered, "Go with her."

Harry shook his head.

They saw Ginny pass the Great Hall with her gloves and scarf and Hermione nodded.

Harry shook his head defiantly.

Hermione glared at him. "_Harold James Potter_, if you don't go _right now_..."

"All right! All right! Keep your head, woman. There's _no_ need to head into full name territory! Geez!"

He ran up to the common room and got his cloak and gloves and scarf. He made his way outside, but stopped. Ginny was walking across the grounds. She looked beautiful, her red hair vibrant against the white snow. She had a little half smile on her face, as though she were thinking about something. Harry snuck up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who," he said in a low whisper.

"Harry?" she murmured. She pulled his hands away from her eyes and turned around to look at him, not hiding the happiness that had washed over her face. "Harry."

"Ginny."

"What are you doing out here?" Her face suddenly grew serious. "_Ron_ didn't send you, did he?"

Harry shook his head. "I wouldn't do it if he wanted me to, I respect your freedom. And besides, he would send someone of the same sex."

Ginny's face lit up again. "So you respect my "freedom" then, Harry?"

Harry smiled. "I just wanted to know how you were. You kind of tired out on us last night."

"Mm. And during Divination, Colin had to wake me up."

Harry shifted slightly. "You fell asleep then?"

"Just too easy. The room's nice and warm, those poufs are more comfortable then words can even explain."

Harry nodded. "That they are."

"TIME FOR CLASS YOU TWO!" Hermione hollered from the stairs.

Ginny giggled and Harry sighed. "ALL RIGHT!" he yelled back. "Want me to walk you up?"

Ginny shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, but Professor Sprout told me just to bring a pair of dragon hide gloves." She pulled her gloves out of her pocket as she was speaking.

"So, you're starting the Venomous Tentacula unit, then?"

Ginny nodded. "Was it hard?"

"It's a little tricky to catch on to, that Venomous Tentacula activity was. As long as you pay attention and you aren't accident prone, you should be fine."

"Boy, you were one of the people going to the hospital wing, weren't you?"

"Shut up."

Ginny laughed. "You know, I'm joking Harry."

"COME ON HARRY!" Ron bellowed.

Ginny glanced up at Ron. "I think you better go."

"Yeah. See you at dinner?"

Ginny nodded. "All right."

He took off across the grounds yelling, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH WEASLEY!"

Ginny couldn't restrain the smile spreading on her face before she turned and made her way to Greenhouse Three. Professor Sprout had already unlocked the door, and most of the class had assembled, but there were still a few stray stragglers.

"Not so prompt for once?" Colin asked as Ginny plopped on the bench next to him.

Ginny shook her head. Colin shifted uneasily. He hated how her face lit up when she saw Harry, how every time she got back from seeing him her eyes were starry, her cheeks flushed with mirth. Yet, at the same time, he loved it because she looked so beautiful when she was happy.

He snapped out of his daydream and began listening to Professor Sprout.

"Be extremely careful. I never had anyone die, but I'm not saying that you won't be in horrific pain if you do happen to get bitten."

"What do we need the seedlings for?" Ginny asked.

Professor Sprout paused. "They are extremely hot, so we use them to heat the castle and I believe Madam Pomfrey uses them for her Pepperup Potion. Right then, you know your regular pairs. Get to work."

Ginny sighed and turned to Colin. "Were you paying any attention?"

Colin nodded. "A little."

Ginny shook her head as the Venomous Tentacula spilled out seedlings that began bounding around. Ginny picked one up by the only yellow end and began to shave it with an ordinary peeler. It wiggled around, trying to free itself, but it instantly stopped once the peeler hit it's skin.

"Oh! That's easy!" Colin said boastfully as he picked up a large one.

"One thing though..." Ginny started.

"No, no, no, I can handle-- OW!" Colin shouted.

"...Don't pinch it," Ginny finished, shaking her head.

"Mr. Creevy, look at you! You're blowing up! Best get you to the Hospital Wing. Ms. Weasley, can you take him since the only materials you have are gloves?" Professor Sprout scolded.

Ginny nodded. "Come on, Colin."

Professor Sprout touched Ginny's shoulder lightly. "Thank you, dear."

Colin stood and followed Ginny out of the door, whimpering softly.

"I told you to wait..." Ginny started.

"Don't even _start_, Ginny."

Ginny smiled. "You okay, Colin? Aside from the fact that venom is currently rushing through your veins, I mean?"

Colin shrugged. "Eh."

They walked together in silence for a few moments.

"Why'd you change, Colin?" Ginny asked, quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I understand why you backed off of Harry, especially when everyone began discussing your sexuality, but photography seemed to be your thing. And you were amazing at it."

Colin smiled, distracted. "The one I took of you, by the lake a couple of days before Christmas Holidays, came out the best."

Ginny felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "I love that one of Lockhart and Harry. It's hilarious."

"Not fond of Lockhart, I take it."

Ginny snorted. "I cannot stand him."

"Wow, Ginny! You don't fall for a pretty face."

"What're you talking about? He's hideous! Hermione's a complete moron for falling for him when he taught here."

Colin chuckled and began slowing. Ginny wrapped her arms around him for support and murmured, "Not much further, Colin."

Colin took a deep breath. Ginny didn't reek of strong perfume like other girls he knew, but of sweet apples.

"You smell like fruit," he muttered, his speech beginning to slur.

Ginny chuckled. "Thank you, Colin. I got it from my American Muggle pen pal."

"You should get more," he murmured.

Ginny smiled. "Here we go, Colin."

Madam Pomfrey scooted in and sighed. "Started the Venomous Tentacula unit, I suppose? Well, I guess I will see more like him soon. Classes are ending Ms. Weasley; you don't have to stay. Thank you for bringing him."

Ginny nodded and rubbed Colin's hand. "See you later, Colin."

He smiled meekly. "See you, Ginny."

She walked out of the hospital wing and ran into Harry. A smile spread across her face. "Hey, Harry."

Harry returned the smile, nodding his head in the direction of the hospital wing. "What happened to Creevy?"

"Venomous Tentacula seeds and he wasn't paying attention."

"See! Didn't I tell you?" Harry said as they stopped in front of the large doors in the Entrance Hall.

"How was Divination?"

Harry gave Ginny a Look. "How do you think?"

"Oh yeah. You're the seventh year that's supposed to die right?"

"I'm always the one that's supposed to die. I think she likes fantasizing about my death."

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be the sixth year that dies."

"But it's only the first time she expects you to die. She's been waiting for me to die since my third year."

Ginny snickered and Harry glared at her. "I'm going to Herbology. I'll see you at dinner."

Ginny nodded and Harry gave her a friendly hug before disappearing out of the large double doors. Ginny paused for a moment before leaving herself. She wandered past the greenhouses (waving to Harry, Ron, and Hermione of course) down to Hagrid's hut. She knocked on his door; ignoring Fang's loud, booming barks.

"Well, if it isn't the youngest Weasley. Come on in, Ginny," said Hagrid after he opened the door.

Ginny smiled as she sat down. "Thanks, Hagrid."

"Anytime, would yeh like a spot o' tea?"

"That would be nice. Thanks, Hagrid."

Hagrid peered at Ginny. "Whatsamatter? Yer bein' too polite today."

Ginny smiled. "Just your average, 16 year-old girl problems."

"A certain 17 year-old boy with black hair, green eyes, 'n glasses wouldn't be involved would 'e?"

"Um...no! Why would Harry be involved?"

"Ah. I didn' say Harry. There are a good few here who fit that description."

Ginny groaned and Hagrid handed her a cup of tea with a smile on his face. "So, what's goin' on with yeh two?"

Ginny looked down into her tea. Her answer was slightly muffled. "I love him, Hagrid."

Hagrid looked at her. "Well I know. Yeh've been followin' him 'round . . ."

"No Hagrid," Ginny said cutting him off. "I _love_ him. I want to marry him when I'm done with school."

"Crikey..."

"I know."

"It'll be all right, Ginny."

Ginny looked up at him. "You won't tell him, will you Hagrid?"

"I promise, Ginny."

"Thank you. So, how are you?"

"Good. Beaky's doin' fine and Sirius says hello and that he's goin' ter send yeh a letter."

Ginny smiled absently. "Okay, that's good."

"Lots ter tell him, eh?" Hagrid's beard shifted into a smile.

Ginny grinned. "Just a bit."

They sat in silence and Hagrid showed her the size of the pumpkinseeds that he was planting later for next year's Halloween feast.

Before Ginny knew it, it was time for dinner. Ginny thanked Hagrid and ran into the castle. She was on her way through the large doors when she ran into someone.

Ginny looked up, rubbing her arm. "Colin."

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Ginny!" Colin extended his hand to help her up.

Ginny took his hand and he pulled her up. They fell into step together and were silent for a few moments. Ginny pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and cleared her throat. "How's your arm?"

"Not bad. It hurt like hell, getting the venom out, but I was fine in like fifteen minutes, though she wanted to keep me. I had to _beg _her to let me go."

Ginny chuckled as they walked into the full Great Hall. Colin waved slightly and Ginny nodded. She collapsed next to Harry, flushed and out of breath. "Pass the potatoes, please, Harry."

Harry handed her a bowl of mashed potatoes and murmured, "What was _that_ about?"

"What? Oh, Colin? Nothing."

"You two were the last to arrive. That looks _extremely_ bad," Ron commented.

Ginny groaned and Hermione said, "Here we go."

Harry chuckled as Ginny started, "OK, I was going to Hagrid's when you were in Herbology..."

"And you were coming in on your way to dinner and ran into Colin who was leaving the hospital wing, so being the friends you are, you walked together, correct?" Harry finished.

Ginny nodded vigorously. "Thank you, Harry."

Ron sighed. "Siding with my sister once again, Harry?"

"She suckers me into it with that innocence we no longer have."

Hermione snorted and Ginny suddenly became fascinated with her salad, shaking slightly. Harry couldn't even keep a straight face.

"What? Ginny have you been doing something?" Ron asked.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" Ginny giggled.

Ron shook his head. "You horse around too much. It's amazing that you're up for Head Girl."

Ginny stuck out her tongue as she polished off her salad. She had started a slice of cherry pie, when Harry and Hermione rose.

"Where are you guys going?" Ron and Ginny asked in unison.

"Heads Meeting," Hermione muttered.

"What about? Should I go?" Ginny asked.

"No!" they said, Ron and Ginny stared at them and Harry chuckled nervously. "I mean, we're only talking to Dumbledore, you'd be bored. No, you'd best stay here and spend some quality time with your brother."

Ginny nodded. "Um...all right."

"Good. I'll see you two later then?" Hermione said, giving Ginny a friendly hug and Ron a kiss. Harry and Hermione left the Great Hall. Ginny slid down so that she was directly across from her brother, who still had a dumbstruck look on his face. Ginny snorted. "What's your major malfunction, son?"

Ron laughed at her imitation of their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher last year, a drill sergeant. "Nothing, just wondering what they're really doing."

"Probably planning something for Valentine's Day, you know Hermione."

"Yes I do, she's become a big flirt lately."

Ginny snorted. "You really think that she's going to do that to you?"

Ron nodded and Ginny chuckled. "She's hooked on you, she loves you to death, trust me, nothing's going to happen with you two, except perhaps, you'll get married."

She winked and Ron grinned. "Perhaps."

Harry and Hermione came to a halt inside the Head Boy and Girl common room. Hermione plopped down on the plush velvety couch. "So, what's going on? Why did you look so shaken at lunch?"

Harry sighed and ran his long slender fingers through his jet-black hair. "I heard him say it."

Hermione stared at him, confused. "Who say what, Harry?"

"Colin say that he loves Ginny."

Hermione's eyes got wide. "I knew it!"

"What?"

"Well, I mean, it's quite obvious, isn't it, Harry? Besides, her heart belongs to you. I know it does."

"Prove it," Harry challenged.

"You know I can't! It's up to Ginny to swallow her shyness and tell you herself since you so blatantly refuse to believe me."

Harry was thinking about this when Dumbledore walked in. He smiled. "Good evening you two. My goodness Harry, has anyone ever told you that you are a dead ringer for James, yet with a hint of Lily? Especially when you're in deep thought."

Harry smiled at the memory of his parents. "No, sir, but thank you."

"It is very true, but I must ask you to excuse Miss Granger and myself for a moment to discuss a small surprise for the school."

Harry nodded. "I have a lot of homework anyway. Goodnight Professor, Hermione."

Harry strode out of sight and immediately ran into someone with red hair and shining brown eyes.

"Sorry, Harry! Merlin, I'm such a klutz today!" Ginny cried.

Harry laughed. "When aren't you?"

Ginny stuck out her tongue. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the common room. Where are you coming from?"

Ginny lifted a large book entitled Advanced Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk. "Library."

"Do all of your extra books have the word 'advanced' in them?" Harry asked as they turned a corner.

"Perhaps." Ginny smiled. She then grew fairly serious. "Harry, may I ask you something?"

"Although you already did, sure."

"Do you really want to play Quidditch for a living?"

"Yes, actually I do," Harry responded after taking a moment to think.

"What happens when that's done?"

"Try and work for the Ministry, I expect."

"Doing?"

"Probably what Ludo Bagman does now."

Ginny nodded as they climbed through the portrait of the Fat Lady. The common room was empty except for Dean and Seamus. They had become the Fred and George of Hogwarts since the real Fred and George left. Harry and Ginny waved to them before collapsing next to each other on a window seat.

"What about you Ginny?" Harry looked at her.

Ginny absently looked out of the window. "Honestly, I dunno."

"Why don't you play Quidditch with me?"

"But what if we get on different teams? Then we'd become enemies or something like that."

"There is something Ron, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and I haven't told you."

"What?"

"Well, you know how I said that I've met and made an agreement with the manager of Puddlemere United?"

Ginny paused for a moment. "Yes."

"Well, he was extremely interested in you as well, but we didn't want you to get a big head."

Ginny laughed. "_Me?_ _Get a big head?_ I dunno _what_ you're talking about, Harry."

Harry laughed. "We were afraid you would, so you cannot tell anyone I told you."

"Did you request me?" Ginny asked seriously.

Harry let a small smile escape his lips and Ginny punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! You pack a decent punch!"

"Harry Potter, why would you go and do that?"

"Because that way we won't become enemies and you'll still be my best friend."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you, Harry."

"Well, of course, it's only if you want to play Quidditch. You don't have to, I just thought it would be nice."

Ginny chuckled. "I probably will. Especially now."

Harry grinned. "All right. Good."

Ginny stood and stretched. "I'm going to bed."

Harry looked at his watch. "Before midnight?"

Ginny glared at him. "Shut up."

Harry stood up, too. "I should get to bed as well. Want me to walk you up?"

Ginny nodded. "Sure."

They walked up to Ginny's room in silence and came to a stop in front of the door. Ginny looked up at Harry. "All right, then. Here we are."

"Yep."

Ginny gave Harry a hug. "G'night, Harry."

Harry hugged her back tightly. "Goodnight, Ginny."

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you let me go?" Ginny asked, not hiding the laughter in her voice.

"Oh! Sorry!" Harry (rather reluctantly) pulled back and crossed his arms.

"Thank you."

Harry smiled. "Anytime." He turned to leave. "Goodnight, Ginny."

"Goodnight, Harry."

Ginny closed her door and sighed. She got changed and slid into bed. She yawned and looked up at the top of her four poster bed. She wondered why Harry didn't let go and why she didn't really care whether he did or not right before she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** WOO HOO I AM DONE! cracks knuckles that one was 16 pages as well! But I like this one. I like the next one the very, very best though. It's fluffier and I got inspiration for part of it from my fave song from my fave musical. (Light My Candle from Rent. Awesome musical go see it sometime) However. Hope ya like it. I am done writing the next chapter; I just gotta type it. It may take a while however. I have to continue writing the fourth chapter though! wanders off singing La Vie Boheme (also from Rent) since she downloaded it and it was on her playlist playing now R/R!


	3. Wednesday

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the characters. I would _love_ to, but I don't. They belong to JK and only JK. I just own the plot and any possible made up character, though any names and terms belong to her.

* * *

Harry walked down to breakfast, yawning. He was realized he was early when he walked into the Great Hall. All he saw was vibrant red hair at the end of the Gryffindor table with charts, parchment, sugar quills, and bottles of ink surrounding her.

Harry smiled as he walked down and plopped down across from her. She jumped, obviously startled. "_Harry!_"

"That's my name."

She smiled and yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Good morning."

Harry smiled. "You're up early."

"Of course!"

"Haven't you learned anything from Hermione's breakdown?"

Hermione had overworked herself into exhaustion last year and had a panic attack from the stress before she collapsed in the middle of Care of Magical Creatures.

Ginny sighed. "I'll be okay, Harry."

Harry studied Ginny. "Hermione said the same."

Ginny looked into Harry's vibrant green eyes. "Trust me."

Harry looked down at the table. "All right. What are you working on?"

"Extra credit for Potions."

"Ooh. Hey, have you been thinking about that Puddlemere United thing?"

Ginny stared at Harry blankly and then it suddenly hit her. "Oh! I thought I told you I'd join."

"So you'll be part of Puddlemere United with me?" Harry asked, excited.

Ginny nodded and Harry grinned as Ron and Hermione sleepily walked in. Harry groaned and Ginny muttered, "A Galleon says he asks us what we're doing together."

"I don't know, he is rather tired..."

Ron walked into the end of the table and yelped loudly.

"I'll take you on that bet!" Harry laughed.

Ginny giggled as Ron sat down. She cleared her throat. "Hello, dear brother."

Ron muttered something undecipherable and looked at Harry and Ginny. "Why are you two the only ones here this early?"

Harry groaned and Ginny laughed. "I win!"

Harry dug into his pocket, searching for money. "Can I give it to you in sickles?"

Ginny nodded and glanced at Ron and Hermione, who were looking at them confused. Ginny explained, "Harry and I had a bet going to see if Ron would mention anything about us."

Hermione chuckled. "And Harry thought he wouldn't? You are so _dense_ sometimes, my dear friend."

Ginny snorted. "Sometimes?"

"_He-ey_!" Harry said, acting hurt.

Ginny grinned and realized Ron put his head in his plate of toast and was sleeping. "Um, Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she asked, picking up a chocolate chip pancake.

"Your boyfriend fell into the dark abyss of his toast."

"What?" she asked.

Harry spotted Ron and erupted with laughter. Hermione glanced at him and groaned. She nudged him lightly and he barely acknowledged it. She bent down near his ear and shouted, "RON!"

He still only shifted slightly and muttered, "Five more minutes mum."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, exasperated. "A little help here, Harry?"

"All right, scoot over."

Hermione stood and Harry bent near Ron's ear and shouted, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, SON? YOU'RE GOING TO GET KICKED OFF THE CHUDLEY CANNONS IF YOU'RE NOT CAREFUL!"

Ron jumped and fell off of the seat. "I'M UP, SIR! I'M UP!"

Everyone who was in the Great Hall erupted with laughter and Ron turned as red as his hair. "Thanks you guys."

Ginny glanced at Harry. "I don't think I'm the one you have to worry about."

Harry chuckled. "Obviously."

Dumbledore rose and McGonagall lightly tapped a glass. The room became quiet and all eyes were on Dumbledore, who had a small smile on his face. "Good morning."

They all murmured tired "Good mornings" and Dumbledore smiled. "Seems a little early for most, but I have an announcement. We have spent many months planning and it was your Head Girl, Hermione Granger's idea to do this. As you know, Friday is Valentine's Day."

Everyone began muttering slightly. Dumbledore continued, "We shall have a Valentine's Day dance, per say, to celebrate the holiday on Friday night."

Many of the students began cheering, drowning out the few that were booing.

Ginny glared at Hermione. "So, _that's_ what you've been up to?"

Hermione turned slightly pink. "I'm sorry, Ginny, I just had to!"

Harry sighed. "Sure Hermione, you just _had_ to."

"So, what are your morning classes?" Hermione asked Ginny, changing the subject.

"Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and some other stuff." Ginny sighed.

"Tired?" Hermione asked.

"Not nearly as much as my dearest brother." Ginny chuckled.

Ron stuck out his tongue. "I was out late."

"With Hermione..." Harry murmured.

Ginny got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oooh! _What_ were you two _doing_?"

Ron glared at Harry, who was finding this hilarious and stood. "I need to get ready for class."

Ginny sniggered as he walked away and Hermione whimpered. Harry looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"I really wish you guys wouldn't torment him. He's under a lot of stress!" She took one last bite of her toast and ran from the Great Hall in search of Ron.

"I wonder what's wrong with those two," Ginny said.

"Finals are coming up soon..." Harry said, thoughtfully.

"That covers Hermione, but Ron's never cared about exams before."

"Well, this _is_ his last year at Hogwarts. Everything actually matters this year. Ron really is under a lot of pressure."

Ginny paused for a moment. "Wow, you're right." She yawned. "I don't want to go to class."

"But then, what was the point of waking up before the house elves just to do your homework?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"However, if you really wanted to..."

"Harold James Potter! I swear to Merlin if you say that we should skip school to go to Hogsmeade, I will attack you!"

Harry closed his mouth. A cheesy smile spread across his face as he snapped his fingers. "Damn."

Ginny laughed. "Yes, I know you a little too well."

"Well, are you sure not during Divination."

"What are you talking about? I _have_ to go to Divination."

Harry shuddered. "Why?"

"I could stand a nice nap." Ginny smiled.

Harry grinned. "I trained you well, young Ginny."

Ginny giggled. "Come on, we better get to class."

Harry groaned. "Already?"

"Yep. Why? What do you have first?"

Harry shuddered again. "Double Potions."

Ginny laughed and Harry glared at her. "At least I don't have it on Valentine's Day morning."

Ginny stopped laughing abruptly and groaned. "Shut up!"

Harry chuckled and pulled her up. "Come on! You have Transfiguration first. You don't have Potions until after lunch."

Ginny paused. "I suppose."

"Exactly."

They left the Great Hall and stopped in the Entrance Hall.

"See you at lunch then," Harry said.

Ginny nodded. "Have fun with Snape!"

Harry glared at her as he headed towards the dungeon. Ginny giggled and walked up the stairs to Transfiguration. She was emerging from the Gryffindor common room when she ran into Colin. Colin eyed her. "You run into me a lot."

"I could say the same for you."

Colin grinned as they began walking to Transfiguration. "So, how are you today?"

Ginny yawned. "Tired, but good."

"Did you stay up late again?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, actually. Just up early."

Colin sighed. "You are missing the point I was trying to make."

Ginny smiled. "What point were you trying to make, Colin?"

A small blush rose to his cheeks. "Just promise me that you'll take care of yourself, Ginny. Please?"

Ginny patted his arm. "No worries, Colin. I'll be fine."

Colin gazed at her as they walked into Transfiguration. He could never understand her. She was this big mystery to him.

Transfiguration was extremely long, considering that all they did was take notes the entire period. Colin noticed that Ginny was hunched over, her eyes barely leaving her parchment, as she scribbled down every word that Professor McGonagall told them.

He loved the way her short red hair had the habit of falling into her face and how she carelessly brushed it out of the way without ever pausing her quill. That's when it came very clear to him what he had to do.

_I will kiss Ginny Weasley on or before Valentine's Day._ Colin silently vowed. Oh, the nights he spent wishing that he were with Ginny, that he had the opportunity to simply kiss her whenever he wanted. He finally decided he was going to let go and do it and not have anyone get in his way in the process of doing so.

"Mr. Creevy, are you paying attention?" barked Professor McGonagall.

Colin snapped out of his fantasy and looked up. "Huh?"

The class erupted with giggles, even from Ginny. When Colin saw that Ginny was laughing, he turned a deep crimson and muttered, "Sorry, Professor."

Ginny smiled sympathetically at Colin and touched his hand lightly, as if to say, "it's okay" as Professor McGonagall continued her lesson.

Colin started slightly under this gentle movement. It made him crazy how something that subtle could make his heart pick up the pace.

He smiled in return and busied himself with taking notes, every now and then stealing glances at Ginny.

* * *

"He said _what_ to my sister?" Ron exploded. They were in Care of Magical Creatures and Hermione told Ron about Colin telling Ginny he loved her.

Harry looked curiously at the pair and sighed. Hermione gave Ron a stern look. "You heard me."

"_But, she's my sister_!" Ron protested, looking disgusted.

"Correction. She is a young girl, evolving into a woman, who happens to be your sister. Besides, Colin is her age. It fits your description perfectly. If it's not someone you completely trust, at least let it be someone in her year. Let her grow up, Ron."

"But, she's only a _baby_!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "She's one year younger than us. If she's a baby, then we're only mere toddlers."

Hermione gave Harry a look of pure gratitude and he nodded as Ron racked his brain for a comeback. When he couldn't find one, he faltered. "Yeah, I suppose you guys are right. I'll give her some space, unless she starts dating a Slytherin. I will..._emancipate_ myself and never be associated with her again if she marries a Slytherin. Malfoy or one of his cronies in particular."

Hermione snorted. "So, you'd rather her marry You-Know-Who spawn as opposed to Malfoy spawn. That makes _perfect_ sense."

Harry sniggered and Ron was now getting extremely hot and bothered. He opened his mouth to argue just as Hagrid said, "Class dismissed!"

The yard full of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws emptied as they began walking to the Great Hall for lunch.

"He's sitting on the other side of her," Ron muttered to Harry through gritted teeth.

"Honestly Ron! Harry's sitting next to her as well!" Hermione was beginning to get extremely shirty with Ron.

"Yes, but Harry isn't in love with my sister!"

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks as Ron picked another biscuit. Little did Ron know that Harry was sitting next to her and actually envied Colin for once because he was sitting there laughing and talking with Ginny.

Harry abruptly rose from the table, getting strange looks from Hermione and even Ginny. Ron had gotten into a conversation about Quidditch with Seamus Finnigan.

"Where are you going, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I'm going to take a walk. I need to get out of here."

Hermione got the hint and nodded and Ginny said, "Are you okay? Do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey?"

He shook his head. "My heart just aches a little, it's happened before. Some fresh air and I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Ginny looked skeptical, but nodded. "All right, I'm trusting you here, Harry."

As he left, he noticed Ginny looking up at the table where the teachers sat, glancing at Cho Chang. Cho was there observing because she wanted to become a teacher next year. She was pawning over a photo album, looking extremely glum. She still hadn't gotten over Cedric, most believed she never would.

* * *

Harry himself couldn't help but smile at the fact that Ginny thought that he was still caught up on Cho. He walked outside. Completely forgetting that he had no cloak he shivered, but quickly adapted. He stood before the lake and just gazed at it. The sparkling snow falling all around him, dropping like glitter on the icy sheet covering the lake entranced him.

He was so busy watching the lake that he was completely oblivious to the fact that Ginny had come out, bundled up in her cloak, leaning to one side, looking at the back of his head.

She let out a small faint sigh and watched him. She didn't have a clue what she was doing. She wanted to like Colin because he was sweet and acknowledge her existence. Not that Harry didn't acknowledge her, just not the way that she wanted him to. She shook her head. She was thinking crazy again. She needed to remember to turn off her brain when she was around him.

She cleared her throat and he jumped twenty feet in the air. Ginny burst into a fit of giggles as Harry turned around, glaring at her. Though, Ginny couldn't help but notice that his expression had considerably softened when he turned around to face her.

He smiled. "What are you doing out here?"

Ginny blanked. She really couldn't remember why she came out there. Then she remembered. "Oh, um, I got sent here to tell you that it's about time to start our afternoon classes."

"Obviously by Hermione," Harry joked.

Ginny laughed. "Obviously."

Harry stepped closer to her. "You're shivering."

She nodded. "I'm cold." 

Harry paused for a moment before gingerly putting his arm around her and guiding her up to the castle. "You have to be more careful."

"What about you? At least I have a--"

Harry cut her off. "Cloak, I know. The cold doesn't really affect me--"

"Anymore?" Ginny finished as they came to a halt in front of the double doors.

Harry gazed at her, as though mesmerized. It had never occurred to him how well this sixteen-year-old girl knew him. He nodded slowly gazing into her brown eyes. "Precisely."

Ginny smiled looking into Harry's beautiful green eyes. _Beautiful? Oy, I really need to get a life..._ Ginny thought to herself.

Before either of them knew what they were doing, they were leaning in for a kiss. They're faces were so close that they could feel each other's breath when Professor Snape came stalking into the Entrance Hall. "Potter! Weasley! Get to class! Especially you Weasley, you might be late again if your not careful."

Ginny backed slowly away from Harry, a sympathetic smile on her face. "See you at dinner."

Harry smiled. "All right."

Harry watched as Ginny wandered down into the dungeons, realizing that she still had her cloak on. _She must have Care of Magical Creatures next_ Harry thought to himself.

He sighed and said, extremely loud, "Damn it!"

The he lowered his voice and (as he began walking to Charms) said quietly to himself, "I missed the chance today. She was so close and yet so far away. I swear that I'll ask Ginny to be mine either on or before Valentine's Day, and maybe, just maybe change her mind about the holiday."

* * *

Ginny collapsed next to Colin, out of breath. Colin grinned as Snape came barging in.

"Just made it," he murmured.

Ginny smiled. "Always do."

Snape informed them that while their Polyjuice Potions were simmering they would be talking notes. Everyone groaned, but Ginny smiled. It gave her time to question a few things.

She began writing notes and thinking about what would've happened if Snape hadn't been there to stop them.

She glanced at Colin and sighed. She liked Colin, honest she did. She could prove that she didn't like Harry. She'd prove it tomorrow because she needed that time to know whether or not she was doing the right thing.

* * *

"What's going on, Harry?" Hermione asked in a low whisper. Ron was working with Neville Longbottom in Charms. Harry explained what had happened to Hermione and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh, _Harry_," she cooed. "That's adorable."

Harry rolled his eyes. "But honestly. What do you think?"

Hermione paused for a moment. "I think she likes you, but you must've hurt her somehow, so she's backed off a little and is confused, because she wants to let herself go, but can't at the same time. If you really prove to her that you like her, chances are she'll drop all of that fear."

Harry paused before explaining to her the plan he established on his way to class.

Hermione smiled. "Harry, you are so adorable when you're in love."

"I can tell you that if you say 'adorable' one more time, I'll get Moody on you."

Hermione laughed. "Whatever, Harry, whatever."

* * *

Hermione entered the Great Hall and smiled at the sight she saw. Harry and Ginny were hunched over a sheet of parchment and cardboard, their quills out, laughing. Hermione also noticed, as she approached them, that Ron was no where in sight. Once she got into earshot, she could hear their laughter more clearly. Ginny said, "You cheated, Potter!"

Harry laughed. "No, I didn't!"

Ginny smiled. "Yes, you _did!_ You took an extra ten points when you moved that piece!"

Hermione rested her weight to one side and crossed her arms. She could not get over how perfect they were for one another. She had never seen those two happier then when they were together. Not even before, when Harry had been adventurous, had he had that pure look of happiness.

"What are you two doing?" Hermione asked, an amused smile spreading across her face.

They both jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. They turned to face her and Ginny sighed. "Don't sneak up on us like that!"

Hermione smiled. "Sorry. But, what _are_ you doing?"

Harry grinned. "It's a game Ginny and I invented to help us win Quidditch matches."

"It's actually a lot of fun. Talk about surprising, eh?" Ginny smiled.

Harry stuck out his tongue and Ginny grinned sheepishly. Hermione shook her head. "You two are just too cute!"

A deep blush crept to both of their cheeks and they both looked at each other. They shook their heads slowly, as if they didn't want to say no, but felt that they had to. Hermione smiled and sat down across from them. "Yeah. Okay you guys."

Just then Ron came in and plopped down next to Hermione, looking livid.

"What's wrong, dearest brother?" Ginny asked, shoving half of the pieces into her pockets.

Ron ignored the sarcasm. "_Snape_!"

Just then, dinner appeared on the plates and Hermione instantly grabbed a piece of bread. "Why? What did he do?"

"I was walking here and humming to myself, minding my own business and I just barely brushed him and he gave me detention!"

Harry swallowed the chunk of steak he was eating and said, "Wow, that's horrible."

"I know!" Ron groaned. "At least it's on _Saturday_ and not Friday, speaking of which, Hermione?"

She looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Go to the Valentine's Day thing with me?"

Hermione smiled. "Was there any doubt?"

He lightly kissed her on the cheek and she blushed slightly. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks and rolled their eyes. Hermione laughed. "Stop that you guys!"

"Stop what?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Yeah. You will understand when you're in love," Ron added.

Harry cleared his throat and Ginny looked down and said quietly, "What makes you think that?"

Ron smiled, looking between Harry and Ginny. "Trust me. You will."

Ginny and Harry exchanged glances slightly before they both busied themselves with their dinner.

Dinner went by somewhat quickly and after Ginny found herself wandering up to the Astronomy Tower. She sat gazing at the clear sky. She sighed.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" asked a voice from behind her. She turned around quickly and saw her brother standing in the doorframe.

She turned back around. "I don't know what you mean?"

Ron sat on the floor next to her. "Yes you do. I saw the look on your face at dinner."

He studied her and Ginny refused to look him in the eye. He nudged her slightly. "C'mon. You can tell me anything. I swear to you I won't say anything."

Ginny sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Ron asked.

"I am in love, Ron," Ginny said quietly.

"What?"

"I know you heard me, Ron."

"I-I did, but with who?"

Ginny suddenly became fascinated by her shoes and Ron studied her again. "Ginny?"

She sniffed and looked at him. "Harry."

Ron's eyes got wide. "Harry Potter? My best male friend?"

Ginny nodded. Ron put his arm around her as she cried in his shoulder. "It's okay, Ginny. Honest."

"No, it's not. And then there is Colin who just came out and told me that he loved me!"

"Oh, so you're confused?"

She nodded slightly. He pulled away from her and held her so she had to look in his eyes. "As cheesy as this sounds, follow your heart. I personally hope that you're happy with your decision."

She wiped her eyes. "You're right."

"Of course I am! I'm your big brother."

She chortled. "You are so conceited."

Ron smiled. "C'mon. Let's get you to bed." 

Ginny nodded and stood up. They walked to the common room and Ginny hugged him tightly before going up to her room. "Thanks, Ron. I love you."

Ron smiled. "Anything for family. Love you too."

Ginny walked up to her dormitory and changed. She slid into bed and fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it? The part I used from that song Light My Candle was when they were finishing each other's sentences. Go to to get the lyrics for it! Anyhoo! I hope you like it. The next chapter should be up sooner or later! Hopefully sooner. We're almost finished -does her happy dance- okay anyway I'd better get to writing. -wanders off singing It Only Takes a Moment from Hello Dolly- R/R!! 


	4. Thursday

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the characters. I would _love_ to, but I don't. They belong to JK and only JK. I just own the plot and any possible made up character, though any names and terms belong to her.

* * *

Ginny yawned. She was sitting in the Great Hall finishing her Potions essay. She had gotten so caught up in thinking about her feelings that she completely forgot about her homework. She was just rolling her essay up when Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in. Ron and Hermione were in a deep conversation and Harry was stumbling in, obviously still half-asleep.

Harry collapsed clumsily next to Ginny and looked down at her paper as he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. "What's that for?"

Ginny sighed. "Potions."

"And you didn't finish it last night?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison, not hiding the surprise in their voices.

"Nope. I was busy opening up to someone I haven't civilly spoken to for ages." Ginny glanced at Ron, who smiled.

Hermione looked between the two of them and whistled. "Sure looks like you two cleared things up."

Ron nodded. "It's amazing what one little secret can do to a relationship."

"Especially one that was fairly strong to begin with," Ginny added.

Harry looked completely dumbstruck and Hermione had a faint smile on her face, as though she was pleased by their responses.

Ginny saw Colin wave from the doorway of the Great Hall to her and she waved in return. He continued out of the double doors and Ginny arose. Ron looked at her. "Another walk?"

Ginny nodded as she picked up her bag. "Yup."

"Have fun."

Ginny looked at her brother. "All right. Thanks."

She left the Great Hall, pulling her cloak out of her bag. She left the castle, slipping slightly on a bit of ice causing her to slid into Colin, who caught her and said, "Good morning, milady."

She giggled softly. "Hullo, Colin."

"How are you?" he asked once they began walking.

Ginny paused to consider. "Not bad and yourself?"

"Truly, madly, deeply," Colin replied.

"What?"

"It's a Muggle movie with that actor Hermione adores, Alan Rickman, and I'm feeling truly madly, and deeply."

"About what?"

"About you."

Ginny felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "You're getting corny, Creevy."

He smiled. "But I made you feel special, so my mission is complete."

They sat down on the cold snow by the lake. Ginny brushed a stray hair away from her face. "Why me, Colin?"

"Why you what?"

"Why me? Why are you in love with me? Out of every girl in this school, I cannot possibly be the best one."

Colin paused. "There really are not nearly enough words in this language to explain why..."

"You are truly one of a kind."

Colin smiled. "As are you."

Ginny looked at him and smiled in return. Colin leaned forward and kissed her ever so softly on her lips, before deepening it.

Harry had just walked out to join Ginny, but stopped abruptly when he saw Colin lean in towards Ginny. Harry blinked back the tears that were filling his eyes as he turned on his heel and stormed back into the castle muttering, "It figures."

Ginny pulled back and Colin's closed eyes quickly fluttered open when she pushed him away. He cleared his throat as Ginny looked at the ground. "Ginny, you _have_ to tell me you felt something. Even if you didn't, just tell me that you did. It's what I _need_ to hear right now."

"Colin..." Ginny started.

"Just say it, Ginny, please?"

Ginny stood up and shook her head. "I-I'm sorry, Colin. I just can't."

She turned around and strode into the castle. She ran into Hermione who looked at her with concern in her eyes. "Ginny?"

She looked up at Hermione with pleading eyes. "Where's Harry?"

"In the common room."

Ginny bolted for the common room, yelling a quick, "Thanks!" over her shoulder.

She banged through the portrait and hurriedly glanced around the common room. Her eyes finally rested on him. He was at a table, his head down. "Sleeping, no doubt," Ginny thought, a faint smile on her face.

She approached him and lightly touched his shoulder. He jumped slightly and looked up. He smiled at first, but then his face slipped into a small frown, as though he were remembering a horrible memory. He said (rather sadly), "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Er...had another dream about my parents."

Ginny moved to put a comforting arm around Harry, but he moved slightly, avoiding her touch. Ginny's eyes wrinkled in confusion. "What is up?"

"Nothing. I have to get to class. See you later, though, Ginny."

Ginny watched him leave, pure stupor on her face. Was this the same Harry that she had just joked with earlier? The same that she nearly kissed? What could she have done to make him so angry?

She wiped away the tears forming in her eyes and began walking to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Hullo there, Ginny!" Hagrid smiled.

Ginny looked up. "Hiya, Hagrid."

Hagrid looked puzzled, but didn't question her considering the rest of the class filed in. Hagrid had them follow him around back.

"Unicorns!" he said grinning broadly.

The class gasped and Ginny said, in awe, "Where did you get them, Hagrid?"

"The forest. Ain't they beautiful? Now we can' be spendin' that much time with 'em, they need ter get back ter their regular environment."

The class was still in awe as they were separated into pairs for a unicorn. Ginny shared with Hagrid and Hagrid looked at her. "Now, what's wrong?"

Ginny looked up at him. "What?"

"What's wrong? Did something happen between you and Harry?"

"I dunno. I really need to talk to him, like I needed him to comfort me, but he was extremely distant and it started this morning."

Hagrid paused. "What did you need him ter comfort you about?"

Ginny lowered her voice. "Colin kissed me."

Hagrid's eyes widened. "Colin Creevy?"

Ginny nodded. Hagrid seemed in shock. "Didn't know the little guy had it in him."

Ginny sighed. "I dunno what to do."

"I wish I could help you, but I dunno what ter tell you ter do!"

Ginny sighed again and glanced at Colin, who was watching her talk to Hagrid. He smiled softly at her before going back to paying attention to his unicorn.

Ginny sighed for a third time. "Things are so complicated, Hagrid."

* * *

"Harry, _what_ is your problem?" Ron asked as they made their way to Transfiguration.

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting just like my sister when Terry broke up with her," Ron continued as they passed Ginny.

She had caught Harry's eye, and Harry looked at her before turning away.

Ron and Hermione saw the entire thing and Ron noticed that it looked like Ginny's little heart broke when Harry turned away without really acknowledging her.

Harry shrugged. "I saw something happen today, involving a person I really love."

Hermione's eyes widened and Ron looked puzzled. "Who do you love?"

Hermione glared at Harry and he shook his head. "No one Ron."

"Ron, sweetheart, will you excuse Harry and myself for just one moment?" Hermione asked sweetly, still glaring at Harry.

Ron knew better then to disagree with Hermione when she had that look on her face. He nodded and entered the classroom as Harry and Hermione stopped outside of the door. Hermione surveyed Harry, shaking her head. "You _have_ to tell Ron, Harry! This is ridiculous!"

Harry was studying the ground. "I can't."

"Yes, you can! I am sick of all this sneaking around, I'm lying to the one person in this school that I really love and _I'm sick of it_! Tell him! You can trust Ron!"

Harry shook his head. "No, I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I _saw_ Ginny and Colin kiss, all right!"

"_What_?"

Harry nodded.

Hermione gave Harry a light hug. "You should still tell him."

Harry sighed. "Fine, fine, fine."

They walked in, gaining disapproving looks from Professor McGonagall, having the bell just rang. Ron looked at the two of them. "What was that about?"

"Harry has something to tell you," Hermione said.

Ron looked at Harry who cleared his throat. "Well, you see..."

"Professor, may I borrow Ronald Weasley for a moment?" asked Professor Dumbledore, who was standing in front of the doorway with Ginny not too far behind him.

Professor McGonagall did not look too happy about this, but let him go.

Ron looked confused between Ginny and Dumbledore. "What's this about?"

Dumbledore put his index finger to his mouth and led the two of them to his office. He ushered for them to sit down, before sitting across from them, behind his desk. He peered at Ron behind his half-moon glasses and said, "Ron, you have _no_ idea what this is about?"

Ron shook his head and Dumbledore sighed. "Ginny broke down today in the middle of Professor Binns' class. Everyone tried to calm her down, but she just kept on wailing that she wanted you."

Dumbledore barely got the entire sentence out before Ron turned into an overprotective older brother. "Merlin! What's wrong Ginny? Will you be all right?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "I'll leave you two alone for a while."

Ginny watched Dumbledore leave and as soon as the door closed, she broke down again. Ron put a protective arm around his baby sister and she cried into his shirt. He lightly patted her back. "Ginny, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Her response was muffled. "Colin kissed me."

Ron pulled back quickly. "He did _what_?"

Ginny looked up at him. "Ron..."

He nodded. "Right, right, of course. Now, what else is bothering you?"

"Harry's avoiding me and I dunno why." She sniffled.

"Harry's avoiding you and you dunno why..." Ron repeated slowly. Then suddenly, it all made sense. Ginny had seen Colin in the doorway this morning and followed him, then Hermione kept giving Harry evil glares until he got up and followed Ginny, where he saw Colin kiss Ginny, but he must've thought that Ginny liked Colin. That's why he stormed past the Great Hall again a moment after her left. And Hermione must know that Harry likes Ginny, which explained what they were talking about minutes before. Was that what Harry was going to tell Ron when he got called here?

"Hey Ginnny, I think I know why Harry was avoiding you, but I'll get him to stop."

"Really?" she sounded hopeful.

Ron nodded. "Trust me."

* * *

"Potter!" shouted a voice behind Harry during lunch. Harry turned around and saw Ron running towards him.

He chuckled and slid down a bit. "Hullo, Ron."

"Hey. So, how long have you liked my sister?"

"A whil—_hey_! Wait a minute! How do you know?"

Ron chuckled. "I only pretend to be dumb, and you just admitted it, so explain."

Harry launched into the long explanation of how he had liked her since the end of last year, how he thought she may have liked him, but he wasn't sure, how Seamus and Hermione found out, why he didn't tell Ron, everything. "...So then, I did what Hermione told me to do and followed her outside just in time to see Colin kiss her."

Ron smiled. "You were _scared_ of me?"

"After I saw everything you did to Terry I was!"

Ron chuckled. "Well, it's my baby sister! However, why don't you tell her?

"You won't hurt me?"

Ron snorted. "No. I still need a best friend."

Harry laughed. "Gee. Thanks."

Ron grinned. "So, do you know where 'Mione is?"

"Probably in the library."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Anyway, where are you going to be?"

"Hagrid's, he's not here."

Ron nodded. "Okay."

They split up and Ron made his way to the library. Sure enough, there was Hermione, surrounded by a pile of books.

Ron sat down next to her and pushed a pile aside and lightly pecked her cheek. "What're you doing?"

"Ancient Runes essay that's due later this afternoon."

"You didn't do it last night?"

Hermione shook her head. "It slipped my mind. What're you doing here?"

Ron quickly whispered everything to Hermione, whose eyes widened. Once he finished Hermione giggled softly. "He finally told you then?"

Ron sighed. "That's not the point I'm attempting to make right now, Hermione, dear."

She cleared her throat. "Right. Now Ron, you aren't thinking about getting _involved_, are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ron, it's not just a teenage girl's love life you're about to get into, it's your _sister's_. _You_ have to live with her."

Ron paused a moment. "I'm moving to a flat after the summer."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "I want to see her end up with Harry just as much as you do, Ron, but if it's meant to happen it will."

"And how do you know it will happen?"

"Well apparently, loads of people asked both Harry and Ginny to the ball tomorrow night and they rejected them all."

"What about Creevy?" Ron asked, uncomfortably.

Hermione nodded. "Someone was talking about him getting rejected by her in Arithmancy."

Ron couldn't hide the relief in his face and Hermione chuckled. "Just promise me you're not going to get involved and instead just let things run their course."

Ron sighed. "All right."

* * *

Ginny rubbed her eyes and sighed. She had gotten Professor Flitwick to let her sit in the back of class so she could think.

Ron knew something about Harry that Ginny didn't. He wouldn't say he'd be able to get him to stop avoiding her if he really couldn't, right?

She began drawing on the side of her parchment. Lunch had been extremely boring. She sat at the end of the Gryffindor table with Melissa Bell, Katie's little sister. Hermione, Ron, and Harry weren't there and neither was Hagrid, so she just assumed that that was where they were.

Colin was three seats away from her in Charms and kept looking at her, shaking his head. _I really screwed up,_ he thought sadly.

Ginny sighed and continued drawing on the side of her paper, wondering how different things were going to be between Harry and herself after Ron talked to him.

* * *

"So, are you going to talk to her again?" Ron asked Harry as they made their way to dinner.

Harry shrugged. "Remind me why I should again."

Ron looked about ready to slap Harry. "Well, aside from the fact that you're madly in love with her, she's your best friend, Potter!"

"No, she's not! Ginny is one of them, but you are my _best_ friend."

"Okay, fine. If you don't I'm going to beat you up, or snap my wand again and attempt to curse you."

"Then you'd hurt yourself. Remember?"

"Fine, then I'll try to _help _you."

Harry got slightly paler. "All right, all right. No need to get so violent."

Ron smiled triumphantly, as they walked into the Great Hall.

Ginny was sitting by herself, towards the end of the Gryffindor table, leaning to the side, her elbow on the table, placing her head on her hand.

Hermione nudged Harry and he started walking towards Ginny. He plopped down and she started. She looked over at and he smiled. "How are you doing, Gin?"

Ginny broke into a full-fledged grin. "Better, you?"

"Not bad. Hey, if I ask you something, promise you won't let anyone know about it until Friday night?"

Ginny nodded.

* * *

"I think it worked," Ron muttered.

Hermione shushed him. "Give them a few more moments before we join them."

Ron nodded.

* * *

Ginny stared blankly at Harry. "Why do you ask?"

"You'll see, but _do_ you have a date for tomorrow night?"

Ginny smiled, debating on what to answer it with. Her flirty side faltered as she looked into his eyes. "No."

Harry's eyes twinkled with something Ginny didn't recognize. "Do you want to go with me?"

Ginny's eyes glinted. "Let me get this straight. You ignore me for the entire day, and then ask me to go on a 'date' with you and you expect me to say yes?"

Harry looked down. "I'm sorry, I just misread something and I was having a bad day."

"So? You didn't have to ignore me."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Please, Ginny?"

She sighed. "I hate it when you do that. Fine, yes, I will."

"You will what?" Ron asked as he and Hermione approached them.

"Nothing!" they answered in unison.

Ron looked at them, suspiciously, but Hermione nudged him and said, "Whatever you say."

Ginny smiled. "Whatever I say? I love the sound of that."

Ron smacked himself in the forehead. "Look what you did, Hermione! She's going to have a huge head now."

"Ahh. Like you don't have one," Harry muttered, stretching.

"Hey!"

They laughed, despite a small tension that they all noticed.

* * *

Ginny yawned. "I'm tired."

"Yeah, so am I." Harry agreed, shutting his textbook. Ginny was helping him study for his N.E.W.T.s and no one else was awake. Hermione and Ron had trumped up to bed ages ago. Also, Ginny was the only person, excluding Hermione (who was far too strict), who wanted to help him. Everyone else was preparing for their own exams. Ginny felt she needed a break from all of her studying.

"So, we're done, then?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded, yawning. "Want me to walk you up?"

Ginny shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "Sure, if you want."

They both rose and Harry grabbed her hand. "I want."

She smiled faintly and they began walking up the steps to her dormitory.

"So, um, when are we gonna meet up tomorrow night?" Ginny asked, stopping by her dormitory door.

"Uhh...well, it starts at 8:00 so, well, we should be late." Harry and Ginny both chuckled. "So, maybe, half past in the Astronomy Tower?"

Ginny paused a moment. "Sounds good."

Harry smiled. "Great." He kissed her on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

Ginny lightly touched her cheek and smiled as Harry trotted down the steps. "Good night."

She slipped into her dormitory and closed the door before leaning against it and running her fingers through her hair, a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

**A/N:** Howdy! Another update. Another scandal. LoL! You guys will really like the last 2 chapters, at least I hope you will, yup that's right we're more then halfway done. Sorry it's been taking me so long to update, this no computer access has been killing me. Anyway, hope you guys liked it! R/R!


	5. Friday

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters. I would _love_ to, but I don't. They belong to JK and only JK. I just own the plot and any possible made up character, though any names and terms belong to her.

* * *

"Wake up, Ginny!" called Hermione, banging on Ginny's door.

Ginny groaned, rolled over, and yelped as she hit the floor. Hermione pushed her way into the room. "Honestly, Ginny! You're such a wild sleeper. Did you even realize you hit the floor?"

Ginny made an undecipherable sound and yawned. "So, what do I owe to this lovely morning wake-up call?"

"Because it's Valentine's Day!" Hermione responded in a sing-song voice.

Ginny tried to look uninterested. "So?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The rumor mill's been stirring up some trouble."

Ginny sat on her bed. "What did Lavender say?"

"Well, she heard you talking with a guy she doesn't know last night and apparently _you_ have a date."

"Yeah, I do."

"Who?"

"I'm not saying a word."

"Ginny!"

"Hermione."

Hermione sighed. "You are so infuriating, but supposedly, Harry has one, too."

Ginny looked up. "Who?"

Hermione shrugged. "You two are some of the hundred or so people who won't tell."

Ginny paused and sighed. "I'll meet you at breakfast. I need to take a shower."

Hermione nodded. "All right."

* * *

"Who is it, Potter?" shouted Ron, plopping down next to Harry.

Harry looked up. "Huh?"

Ron sighed. "Don't act stupid. Who are you going with tonight?"

Harry quickly ran his fingers through his hair and licked his lips. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does."

"Why? Why does it matter so much, Ron?"

"Because I don't want my sister to be heartbroken."

"But it's okay for her to break mine? Just let it go."

Hermione gave Ron a warning glare and he shut up as Ginny walked over. She pulled up a few napkins and picked up a few pieces of toast.

"Um...hi Ginny," Ron said.

She smiled. "Hi Ron. I'm eating outside. See you around."

She put down the cup she was drinking out of, turned, and strode out of the Great Hall clutching her toast.

"Okay...now, you follow her, Potter."

Harry chuckled. "All right."

"Oh, come on, Harry, you know you want to!" Ron whined.

"What?" Harry seemed perplexed.

"Ron, Harry said he's going to go," Hermione said.

"Ooh. I wasn't listening." Ron grinned sheepishly.

Harry laughed as he stood, took a few pieces of toast, and made his way outside.

He smiles to himself as he watched her tiny figure sit by the lake, eating her toast, and writing something.

He plopped down next to her. She looked out at him and she smiled. "Hullo, Harry."

"Good morning, beautiful. I brought out some jam."

Ginny felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "Someone's in a good mood."

Harry smiled. "I am. Did you get what I left?"

Ginny chuckled. When she went back to her room to get some things, she found two boxes of chocolate. One was ridiculously extravagant with ribbons and bows and a dozen blood red roses, signed anonymous, although she knew it was from Colin.

The other, however, was tiny, filled only with her favorites (chocolate turtles, chocolate covered cherries, and caramel filled) with one sparkly red ribbon with a small bag of chocolate covered strawberries attached along with a single long-stemmed dark pink rose. The card had read: _Gin You're beautiful inside and out. Deeply anticipating tonight. Love, Harry_

Ginny studied him. "Yeah. It was so beautiful and so thoughtful. Thank you."

Harry looked away. What was it about Ginny that made him unable to look her in the eye? "I'm glad you liked."

Ginny tilted his head so that he had to look at her. "I did."

Harry smiled and leaned forward. Ginny sucked in her breath as their lips brushed lightly at first before they both leaned in more.

Everything always felt so right when Ginny was with Harry. Perhaps this was all a sign that they really were supposed to be with each other, and it wasn't just Ginny or Harry's mistaken daydream.

They pulled apart and he rested his forehead against hers and she smiled. Harry opened his mouth, but Ginny shushed him. "Don't apologize, Harry."

"What?"

She giggled. "I know you and I knew you were going to, don't deny it. But," she stood. "I must be getting to class."

Harry fell back. "Can't we skip?"

Ginny smiled. "As much as I'd love that, I can't."

Harry stood. "But you have Double Potions. You don't actually _want_ to go...do you?"

"Harry, I never _want_ to go, but I really have to."

Harry hugged her. "_Fine_."

Ginny hugged him in return. "I'll see you at lunch."

Harry lightly kissed her on the lips, then again on her cheek. "Bye."

She grinned, blushing furiously, before stumbling off back to the castle.

Harry chuckled and began walking to Care of Magical Creatures.

* * *

Ginny stumbled into the crowded classroom mere seconds before Snape. She plopped down next to Colin, breathless and smiled. "Just made it."

But he didn't even look at her. He just opened his textbook and stared ahead, patiently waiting for Snape to begin the lesson.

Colin had made a terrible mistake. To think, he actually thought that Ginny may have loved him in return. He figured yesterday was just a little awkward. He had walked out to join her when she left at breakfast to talk things over with her and he saw her and Harry sitting there, but when Harry had kissed her and that's when he saw the difference in Ginny. She wasn't tense like she had been yesterday, on the contrary, she was kissing him back, and her entire reaction was completely different. It was so obvious that she really didn't like him. It was like a smack in the face. And now, he wanted nothing more to do with her.

Ginny sighed. Colin was moodier then your average girl. She'd be lying if she were to say that she wasn't pleased that he wouldn't speak to her. She needed time to think and it was much easier without Colin continuously annoying her.

She tried to focus on her work for Potions, but she kept tracing Harry's initials and her own initials and drawing a little heart around them. She smiled fondly. After all, she was the happiest that she had been in ages.

* * *

"You did _what_?" Hermione and Ron shouted in unison.

Harry chuckled. They were on their way to History of Magic, and Harry had just told them about what had happened earlier that morning. He hadn't stopped smiling since. "You heard me."

"Harry this is great, don't get me wrong, but what about your date?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno yet..."

Ron patted Harry's back, ignoring their part of the conversation. "Great job, mate! You break her heart, I'll kill you."

Harry chuckled again. "Don't worry."

Just then, Harry and Ginny bumped into each other. They both turned a deep shade of crimson and began stuttering. Hermione and Ron exchanged looks and began snickering.

Finally, Ginny recalled how to speak. "I've got to get to class. I'll see you at lunch."

Harry nodded and she smiled before leaving.

Hermione chuckled. "You're putty in her hands, Potter."

He groaned as they entered the classroom. "I know, I know. Hush."

* * *

Lunch was extremely quiet. Only Ron and Hermione were speaking. Harry and Ginny wouldn't look at each other, let alone directly talk to one another.

Ron and Hermione were trying desperately to keep a steady conversation going, but it would quickly die and leave them with an awkward sensation that they could feel in the pit of their stomachs.

Not that the rest of the day was any better. Everyone was deeply anticipating the dance that no one could stay focused. Despite the fact that the day got cut short and dinner was earlier, they were still bored out of their minds.

Ginny dropped her stuff off and made her way to dinner. She was about to walk into the Great Hall when Colin grabbed her arm. She turned around and sighed. "Yes, Colin?"

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny...how in the hell could you do that to me?"

That sentence grabbed the passerby's attention and they all stopped dead and began to form a circle around Ginny and Colin.

Ginny stood frozen. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean that you lied to me!"

"What do you man I _lied_ to you?"

"You _never_ loved me! I _never_ meant anything to you!"

The crowd began muttering and Ginny rolled her eyes. "For the last time, Colin! I told you from day one that I was interested in you, but you kept pushing it."

"But you didn't have to kiss Harry Potter."

Ginny's cheeks turned violently red and the crowd murmured louder. Ginny narrowed her eyes and pointed to Colin. "Were you _spying_ on me?"

"What difference does it make?"

"You invaded my personal space, Colin! Yeah, spying on the girl you like is the PERFECT way to get her to like you."

"So, Ginny, I kissed you, but you pushed me away, and the next day you go and kiss the famous Harry Potter and obviously enjoy it. That's it, isn't it? I'm not famous enough for you, am I? _Ginny Weasley, the gold-digging whore_."

_**SMACK!**_ Ginny slapped Colin so hard across the face that he staggered back and his head had turned with a jerk due to the force. A small, red hand mark was forming on his left cheek.

You could see the tears of rage in Ginny's eyes and the crowd grew rowdier. She gulped and glared at him. "SHUT UP, COLIN! There are _plenty_ of things Harry has that you don't, and I can look past his fame...remember how you were our first year? How obsessed you were? The _only_ reason why you backed off was because Malfoy started that rumor about your sexuality, and I felt terrible at first, but not that I see what an _ass_ you're growing up to be, I think it was his best work, and I never compliment a Malfoy."

"I told you it would grow on you, Weasley!" Malfoy shouted from the crowd.

Ginny ignored this and began circling Colin. "Anyway, back to those qualities that Harry posses, he's kind, he treats me like a lady and not some object, he took the time to get to know me, he doesn't have stalkeresque qualities that freak me out, he's smart, he gets good marks, he's brave, because even if you weren't petrified, you still probably wouldn't have went into the Chamber of Secrets to save me, the girl you supposedly love. And, on the superficial note, he's much, _much_ more attractive then you are, because whoever told you that you were attractive to begin with was either your mother or a complete moron because you look like a scrawny little mouse. Also, Harry has a brain filled with common sense, if I told him to leave me the hell alone and that we'd only be friends, he'd deal with it because, unlike you, he knows I'm fully capable of embarrassing him in front of most of the school! Lastly, Colin, if you ever, and I mean _ever _call me a whore again, _I WILL CHOP OFF YOUR PENIS AND FEED IT TO A TROLL_!" She took a deep calming breath. "Clear?"

He gulped and nodded. "Crystal."

One last thing..." she put her hands on his shoulders and kneed him in the groin.

He let out a high-pitched scream and fell back before curling up into a little ball. The crowd laughed and Malfoy shouted, "Good going, Weasley!"

Ginny was so annoyed that she turned on him. "Oh, for the love of...shut _up_, Malfoy!"

Malfoy snickered. "I dunno who you're talking to..."

Ginny started walking towards him. "I'm talking to you! C'mon Malfoy! Got it in you to hit a girl?"

Malfoy moved forward. "Why, you little..."

Ron stepped out from the crowd and grabbed Ginny around the waist. "_All righty_, Ginny! Time to go!"

"No, Ron! I wanna see if he'll hit a girl!" Ginny yelled, struggling to free herself.

Ron didn't let go, but picked her up, put her over his shoulder, and took her into the Great Hall. He sat her down next to Harry and pointed to Harry. "If she tries to get up, hold her down."

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, and asked, in unison, "Why?"

Ron sat next to Hermione. "She slapped Colin, kicked him in the groin, and told him off in front of most everyone. Then, she was about to kill Malfoy."

Hermione and Harry had their jaws dropped and they looked at Ginny in awe before clapping and cheering.

"Why didn't you let her at him, Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head. "I couldn't."

Harry patted her back. "Good job, Ginny."

Ginny chuckled. "Stop, you guys. I was just getting annoyed."

They laughed as the food appeared on the plates. It was going to be a good night.

* * *

**A/N:** Eventful, huh? LoL. If you like it, even if you don't let me know!


	6. Friday Night

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own the characters. I would _love _to, but I don't. They belong to JK and only JK. I just own the plot and any possible made up character, though any names and terms belong to her.

* * *

Ginny made her way up to the Astronomy tower in her pale pink dress robes and stopped in the doorway, smiling fondly.

Harry was pacing back and forth, chewing on his lip, an action that Ginny discovered he did when he was nervous. He looked stunning in emerald green dress robes and he was continuously running his slender fingers through his jet-black hair.

She chuckled and he whirled around. His face broke into a smile. "Wow, Ginny. You look _beautiful_."

She smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Thanks you, Harry, you don't look half bad yourself, Sparky."

He chuckled and she smiled. He held out his hand. "Ready?"

She laced her fingers through his, looked up at him, and nodded. "Ready."

He squeezed her hand and they made their way to the Great Hall.

They walked in and Hermione and Ron exchanged looks before marching over to them. Hermione squealed. "Oh, my! You guys!"

Harry sighed deeply. "Yep. Sorry we were so secretive."

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, we wanted to tell you, but it would've been a much better surprise."

Ron nodded. "We understand."

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand. "Let's dance."

He nodded and led her out onto the dance floor. They danced nonstop straight for the longest time. They finally did take a break and sat down at a table.

Colin had smuggled in a bottle of firewhiskey and was currently drunk, sitting at a table full of Slytherins, none of which looked the least bit happy to have him.

Harry looked at Ginny. "I'm so sorry I was so shy today. I just kissed you and I was so surprised and I didn't think you wanted me, too, and I just love you so much, Ginny."

Ginny put her hands on his face and gently rubbed his cheeks before kissing him. "I love you, too, Harry. I always did."

He smiled and kissed her again. After they rested, kissing frequently, slower music started to play and Harry took Ginny's hand. "Come on, my love. Let's dance."

Ginny smiled and allowed herself to be whisked onto the dance floor.

* * *

Later that night, Harry and Ginny were curled up in one of the overstuffed armchairs, already in their pajamas, watching the glowing embers. They were whispering and giggling when Colin stumbled in. He reeked of alcohol and was slurring to himself. He spotted Harry and Ginny and pointed in their direction and began stumbling towards them. Ginny held up her small hand and Colin stopped dead. Now that he had stepped into the glow of the fire, she saw he had a bluish black circle around his right eye and a slight limp, in addition to the red handprint still on his left cheek Ginny had left. It seemed that the Slytherins had had enough of him, too. Colin never really did get along with anyone and Ginny could not provide any comfort or sympathy to him any longer. He had ruined their friendship not even twenty-four hours ago and all because he was just a little jealous.

Ginny cleared her throat. "Colin, unless you want to be in even more pain, I suggest you pass us by, today and everyday, like we don't exist. I don't mind speaking to you again, but I will never trust you. Now mind your business and go up to your dormitory like I know you would if any other two people were sitting here. Got it?"

Colin nodded and Ginny smiled. "Good. Now go. We'll see you tomorrow when you're hungover."

He glared at her and stumbled up the stairs. Harry whistled. "Whoa, Ms. Weasley, I must say that I am quite frightened of you now."

She laughed and leaned back on him. "Don't be. I like you, you'll be fine."

He snorted. "Gee, that's reassuring."

Ginny chuckled and Harry nestled closer to her. "I love you, Gin."

"I love you, too, Harry. Mind you, it really was never for your fame. It was always for you."

"That's why I plan on marrying you one day, Ginny Weasley," Harry whispered in her ear.

Ginny smiled. "I would like that very much, Harry."

Harry pulled a ring off of his finger, a silver band he inherited from his father, and slipped it on her right ring finger. Ginny looked puzzled. "Uhh, Harry? If you're proposing, it's supposed to go on the other finger, you know?"

He nodded. "I know, but I don't want you to feel as though you belong to me. When you get out of Hogwarts, if you still want to be with me, I'll be waiting and if you don't, then I'll cope."

She smiled and kissed his hand. "I'll still want to. I promise."

He smiled in return, laced her fingers through hers, and squeezed her hand tight. "I love you, Ginny."

She kissed his cheek. "I love you, too, Harry."

They fell asleep in the chair together; their hands still clasped together.

TO END THIS IN THE BIGGEST CLICHÉ: They all lived happily ever after...

..._until Voldemort began his reign of terror again_, but that's a different story.

* * *

**A/N:** IT'S COMPLETE! AND ON VALENTINE'S DAY! I did it, I did it! –does happy dance- WOO! I got skilllllllllls baby! LoL! I hope you liked the ending, I couldn't resist putting it in. I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! **_Review it please._**


End file.
